User blog:LB
Giant, multi-national mega-corporations that manage to dip their hands into every single pot they can find, all because of that nice green stuff they call cash. Whether it is medicine, science, or maybe even black ops, they manage to get their hands into everything. In on corner we have Umbrella Corporation, the mega-corporation from the Resident Evil series of games, where rogue operatives and sheer incompetence resulted in a zombie outbreak, rather than overt maliciousness; and whose brave security forces attempted to contain the outbreak. In the other corner, we have The Corporation from the duly named Oregon Files written by Clive Cussler, whom specialize in black-ops, hostage-rescue, and basically anything else that the CIA and other major world intelligence agencies are too scared wittless to touch. When guns are drawn and bullets fly, which group will end up being the one standing last? Umbrella Corporation The Umbrella Corporation (officially named Umbrella Pharmaceutical Incorporated) was a mega corporation which operated ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods. A subsidiary of Umbrella operated as a paramilitary organization. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and para-military operations. They used a variety of vehicles, including HUMVEEs. Complementing this security force was an air wing, which maintained a fleet of AV-8B Harrier jump jets, UH-60 Blackhawks, C-130 Hercules water-landing capable cargo planes, CH-53 Sea Stallion cargo helicopters for transporting prisoners and Hughes MH-6 "Little Bird" attack helicopters. The corporation utilized these resources in order to secure and protect its assets, as well as its high profile employees. Weapons |-| Assault Rifle = M4 Assault Carbine *Weight: 7.5 lbs *Cartridge: 5.56 x 45mm NATO *Rate of Fire: 700 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 2900 ft/s *Effective Range: 500 meters *Feed System: 30-round Magazine |-| Submachine Gun = Steyr TMP *Weight: 2.9 lbs *Cartridge: 9 x 19mm Parabellum *Rate of Fire: 900 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 1,312 ft/s *Effective Range: 100 meters *Feed System: 30-round Magazine |-| Machine Gun = M60E3 *Weight: 23.15 lbs *Cartridge: 7.62 x 51mm NATO *Rate of Fire: 650 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 2800 ft/s *Effective Range: 1100 meters *Feed System: 100-round box |-| Sniper Rifle = HK PSG-1 *Weight: 15.87 lbs *Cartridge: 7.62 x 51mm NATO *Muzzle Velocity: 2848 ft/s *Effective Range: 800 meters *Feed System: 10-round Magazine |-| Sidearm = Smith & Wesson Sigma *Weight: 1.6 lbs *Cartridge: .40 S&W *Feed System: 15-round Magazine The Corporation The Corporation is a US-Sponsored black-ops group that have their mobile-headquarters upon the state-of-the-art spy ship Oregon, which is cleverly disguised as a hunk-of-junk tramp steamer. Its Chairman and CEO Juan Cabrillo, along with his group of mercenaries with a conscience, travel the world unhindered by normal laws, seeking out those that think themselves up-and-above the law. The Oregon General Operations crew has had several experiences in ground and air combat. In The Golden Buddha, the General Operations crew went and screwed around in Asia, setting off an almost-war between Russia and China, and used this confusion to lend a hand to Tibetan rebels, and they all successfully shoved the Chinese out of Tibet and liberated the nation, while having convinced NATO to ratify the miitary coup. In The Sacred Stone, the Oregon Crew stops a Christianity vs. Islam world war from occuring, recovers a stolen nuclear missile, and disposes of a highly radioactive meteorite. In Dark Watch, the Oregon and Crew stamp out some modern-day piracy, human trafficking/slavery, and destroy a joint Russian-Chinese mining operation. In Skeleton Coast, the crew stops a revolution in the Congo, sparks a revolution in Zimbabwe, and saves the east coast of America from a really infectious illness. In Plague Ship, the crew fights off a bunch of Responsivists who plan to show the world how wrong they are with all the overpopulation. In Corsair, the group rescues the Secretary of State from terrorists, and battle terrorists withing the Libyan government, alongside searching for an artifact that may bring complete piece to the Middle East. In The Silent Sea, the group stops a multi-national conspiracy that wanted to turn Antartica into a vast mining operation. In The Jungle, the crew battles the 'Al-Qaeda of the East' alongside fighting a sentient quantum computer. In Mirage, it turns out that the Philidelphia Experiment was not a hoax and that the biggest enemy of the US is going to auction off a 'stealthship' to the highest bidder. In Piranha, the Oregon and company fight against not only the Argentine Government, but a traitorous American Weapons Designer who discovers the key to making ships sink without a trace. Weapons |-| Assault Rifle = HK416 *Weight: 6.5 lbs *Cartridge: 5.56 x 45mm NATO *Rate of Fire: 700 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 2893 ft/s *Effective Range: 400-500 meters *Feed System: 30-round magazine |-| Submachine Gun = MP5 *Weight: 5.5 lbs *Cartridge: 9 x 19mm Parabellum *Rate of Fire: 800-900 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 1312 ft/s *Effective Range: 200 meters *Feed System: 30-round magazine |-| Machine Gun = M249 SAW *Weight: 22 lbs *Cartridge: 5.56 x 45mm NATO *Rate of Fire: 800 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 3000 ft/s *Effective Range: 800 meters *Feed System: 100-round box |-| Sniper Rifle = Barrett M82 *Weight: 29.7 lbs *Cartridge: .50 BMG *Muzzle Velocity: 2,799 ft/s *Effective Range: 1800 meters *Feed System: 10-round magazine |-| Sidearm = H&K USP *Weight: 1.65 lbs *Cartridge: 9 x 19mm Parabellum *Effective Range: 50 meters *Feed System: 15-rounds magazine X-Factors Umbrella Corporation forces are all ex-military, along with some former special forces operatives, as specified by Operation Raccoon City. Hell, they even know enough that they go and casually slaughter US Special Operation Teams. However, what launches the Corporation above Umbrella is the fact that they too posses former military and spec ops people, and the fact that they have operated all over the world, taking part and shaping conflicts around the world, whether it be liberating Tibet, stopping the next World War, or rescuing really high-value targets that have been caputred by anti-US forces. Umbrella Corporation Mercenary teams are known for working well together, but then again, they are mercenaries, and they are more loyal to their tight knit groups than to the actual company. As when Nikolai betrays his team just for the profit, and as in the end of Operation Raccoon City, the team you play as gets into a disaggreement and a firefight erupts killing half the team. Meanwhile, the Corporation has only had to replace one person in their entire run (which is still going), and that being when Jerry Pulaski was killed in The Jungle. It is never specified, but the Corporation is said to have been together way before the first novel. The Corporation has tackled problems all over the world, whether it being tackling a major nation, pitting two major nations against each other, or stopping world wars, and fighting off terrorist groups. Meanwhile, the Zombie Apocolypse isn't something that happens everyday, and even if you are portrayed as the super evil mega-corporation, you still have to be pretty brave to go and tackle the zombie apocolypse head on. The Corporation contains people who were Ex-Military and Ex-Military Special Forces, but unlike Umbrella Corporation, a few Corporation members were just normal military, like Max Hanely, who was just a semi-bigshot US Naval Engineer, and now he looks over the magnetohydrodynamic engines that power the Oregon. Not saying that he isn't a valueable team member, but he is just a semi-normal guy. Most members of the Corporation would balk at the idea of going in and just shooting a place up, and most of them are decent people who wouldn't dream of harming people who had nothing to do with their mission. Meanwhile, Umbrella Corporation personal casually slaughter US spec ops teams without a second thought, and when it comes to zombies, you have to be pretty brutal to go and put them down. Notes #This is your faceless, normal gunning RP. The second Part will pit the characters of each respective franchise against each other. #When doing the sniper rifle edge, keep in mind that Corporation members are trained to handle the M82. Voters Note(ers) #I prefer edges format, but If you give me a really good paragraph that is well argued... I'll count that too. Category:Blog posts